


Hospital Visit

by Rivaxorus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivaxorus/pseuds/Rivaxorus
Summary: Hinata broke his wrist and Kageyama comes to find a way to make him heal faster.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kotori_Miu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotori_Miu/gifts).



> My first Haikyuu!! fanfiction. I have to admit xD this pair is gonna kill me, I was looking up pictures and just hnnngh they're adorable. Anyway hope you like the fluff.

The teenager grumbled in the hospital bed as he squinted his eyes at his cast. Hinata didn’t understand why he had to stay here for so long. It was only a broken wrist really - but for some reason, they were forcing him to stay another day and told him it would be a week before he could do anything at all. Knowing fully well he was a volleyball player they were probably doing it so he didn’t sneak off and cause more damage to his wrist. Hinata didn’t care, he was miserable here and if he didn’t get better soon he wouldn’t be able to play this season he was sure of it. They wouldn’t wait for him to get better, they would simply replace him with someone else…. If Kageyama let them at least. 

The lack of sound in the room was also driving him insane. He looked out of the window to his right watching the cars pass by on the street. Giving a soft sigh until he heard the click of his door open. Hinata turned his head a little surprised to see Kageyama heading through the doorway. His eyes lit up as he smiled trying not to move because of his cast but also unable to contain the amounts of energy he had. 

“Kageyama, no one replaced me right! I’ll be better in time to play so they better not.” Hinata grumbled as he wiggled in his bed, ignoring Kageyama’s scowl as he approached the orange haired boy. He took a hand and smacked him on the back of his head. Hinata was surprised for a moment, then glared at the black haired boy. “What the hell!” 

“You should have taken better care of yourself.” Kageyama hissed, the setter glaring at Hinata but it was a more serious glare than usual. Hinata pouted for a moment as he moved his arm with the small cast on his wrist. 

“It’s not my fault! It was an intense match was all!” Hinata defended himself as Kageyama didn’t seem satisfied with the others answer. 

“It was… a practice match - imagine what we would’ve done if this was nationals?” Kageyama reminded him strictly. He needed Hinata in order to create a perfect team. Not to mention their quicks were the crow’s main star point. Without them, they could kiss goodbye to winning. You couldn’t create a team out of thin air and expect them to work together so quickly. Hinata struggled with himself as he glared off to the side. 

“You don’t think I know that? I hate this as much as you do - I don’t normally break bones or anything and not being able to leave sucks.” He complained as he threw his head back. It seemed Kageyama was calming down a bit, turning to shut the door behind them as he walked back over to Hinata. Getting awfully close as the orange haired boy suddenly felt self-conscious. The hair on the back of his neck seemed to raise as he met the dark eyes of the Karasuno player. The words he uttered surprised him. 

“What can I do to make you get better faster?” Kageyama spoke seriously as Hinata struggled to swallow a breath of air. His heart was suddenly jumping around - his body heated up and he didn’t know how much longer he could stay to be in eye contact with Hinata. Their faces were so close to each other he could hardly even take it. He was at a loss for words, making Kageyama press his hand against Hinata’s forehead. Then pressing his own forehead against the orange haired boy. Hinata scooted backward all of a sudden. Trying to catch his breath as he leaned up against the back of the bed. Kageyama blinked at him confused. 

“You didn’t feel like you had a fever.” He pressed a hand against his face in thought. Hinata opened his mouth and let out a soft noise, then shut it again frustrated at his own lack of words. 

“Well don’t get so close to me all of a sudden. It freaks me out.” He hissed as Kageyama glared at the other again. His lip pulled up in a sneer. 

“Are you saying I scare you? I thought we were already over this.” Kageyama spat at him as Hinata shook his head. How did he explain something like that, it was embarrassing, to begin with. He looked away suddenly, and it looked as Kageyama took it as a yes. He got closer to Hinata, so close that Hinata felt like his heart was going to burst. He tried to get away, but he was already at the edge of the bed. He took in a deep breath, his face away from Kageyama. The setter grabbed Hinata’s face and turned it towards him. Hinata felt his cheeks flush with red his lips opening partially and only slightly as he tried to catch his breath. “What’s the matter?” Kageyama demanded. 

“You’re hot that’s what’s wrong!” Hinata blurted out, nearly colliding their foreheads as Kageyama backed off slightly. He looked a bit surprised as Hinata glared at him. “Happy?!” he winced at the pain in his wrist as he tried to shift. Kageyama gently grabbed his casted right wrist and lifted it. Hinata looked at him still heated in confusion and anger. But then Kageyama pressed his lips against the cast. Hinata felt like he was going to explode. A flurry of heat hit him in the pit of his stomach as he sank down into the bed. 

“Not enough?” he questioned softly. What could he possibly mean! Hinata felt his chest tightening, Kageyama crawled closer again. This time close to his face and so impossibly making Hinata’s head spin. The taller boy pressed his lips against Hinata’s. Somehow it felt like a release of pressure. Hinata took his free hand and gently pressed against Kageyama’s chest. Their lips crashing caused him to get even less oxygen to himself already. Hinata tried to relax as he shut his eyes. Simply prolonging the time they were locked, until Kageyama pulled away and Hinata was allowed to breathe. 

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispered for a second. As then Kageyama stood up and started to leave. Hinata looked dazed as he sat up straight. 

“Get better sooner and there’ll be more.” When Hinata saw that Kageyama was trying to hide his face. Blushing as Hinata had to smile, he laughed and nodded his head. 

“You got it!”


End file.
